


Anniversary

by Dgcakes (ficsnfun)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Dragon Age II, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnfun/pseuds/Dgcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke thinks to celebrate a rather interesting milestone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Fenris sat comfortably in the window-seat of his home, staring out at the rain pattering outside. The cottage was small and nothing extravagant, but it suited their needs far more than previous homes ever had. Neither he nor Hawke had really been suited to living in massive expensive homes that required a lot of upkeep, and when they’d finally settled down, privacy and comfort had been at the top of their list of requirements.

Out of the window, Fenris could see his husband darting in through the rain, the cloak he had covering his features being pushed back by the rain. Why he’d insisted on going to town that day, in such weather, made no sense, but Fenris suspected it had something to do with a note about a package arriving. No one was willing to ride out to their area with special deliveries half of the time so that was no surprise - though what Hawke would even have been expecting was a mystery to him.

Soon enough the door opened and Aeyin made his way inside, shutting it quickly behind him. Fenris smiled softly at the sounds of his beloved drying off and hanging his coat. He didn’t look away from the window, even as he heard Aeyin enter the room, watching the cool grey sky outside instead. His ears twitching to every sound still gave him away, but by now, his love was used to such things.

“So, some weather, huh?” Hawke chuckled softly, setting a heavy sounding package on the floor.

Finally, Fenris glanced at his husband, but only to raise an eyebrow at him and stare at him for the silly comment. Though, it was also a wonderful excuse for the elf to admire his beloved without acting like that’d been exactly what he’d wanted to do the whole time. Not that they didn’t both know he had, but still.

At fifty-six, Aeyin was not quite the strapping young man he’d been when they met. He’d put on weight and his black hair had almost all gone grey or white now, same with his beard. There were lines on his face, and plenty of scars all over. But the warmth and affection in everything he did still remained and it still drew Fenris to him the way it always had. Fenris had observed once that Hawke was a man unlike any other, and that was still true, and it still brought flutters to the elf’s heart whenever he thought of it.

“So are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what fool errand dragged you out of doors in this weather?” Fenris leaned against the window and spoke in a dry tone, eyes half-lidded and a fond smile playing at his features.

Aeyin gave a sheepish smile and bent down, pulling two bottles of wine from the crate he’d set down. “I had these sent here specially and wanted to get them as soon as possible. It’s kind of silly though. There were some other things I got too but those were the important part.”

Once more raising a brow at his husband, Fenris got up from his seat to stride over and take the bottles from his love to look them over. Aeyin didn’t generally drink - didn’t even like the taste - so if he’d gotten them, it was likely with the intent of some sort of celebration, or because he thought Fenris would like them. Turning over the bottles, the first one the elf easily recognized as a bottle of his preferred wine - something they’d discovered together on their travels years ago. The other…

The elf looked up and gave Hawke a sour look, putting the bottles on a nearby table, “Aggrio Parvali. Any particular reason you got a bottle of this?” It wasn’t a particular favorite of his, but it did hold certain memories. There was definitely something Aeyin was getting at with this.

“Yeah, it’s the first one we ever shared together - and the first one I ever saw you throw at a wall too!” Hawke’s freckled face lit up with a blush.

It was already obvious from his glancing away and starting to fiddle with his hair that this was the start of a rambling tangent. So Fenris crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

“So I was thinking the other day - we’re both around 56 now, right? I was 25 when we met, and we always assume you’re about the same so I was thinking - I was thinking, we’ve known each other a good 31 years now, right?”

“We have.” Fenris’s brow knit but he nodded anyway, wondering where this was going.

“And…we’ve been together - at least officially? - since I was 31. So it goes the other way too! We’ve been together 25 years now.” Aeyin seemed to be losing his point and getting nervous about it.

“If you wished to celebrate our quarter-age anniversary, that didn’t require such fuss, you know.” Or such nerves - what else was Hawke stuck on about this?

Stifling an awkward cough, Aeyin glanced at his husband and smiled again, before his gaze darted away. “I mean, yeah, there’s that. But I mean - it’s probably stupid…but I was thinking about it and it seemed like the kind of thing you’d want to celebrate in some way and this seemed like the best idea for it - and I mean, I didn’t want to forget and not do something about it…and I dunno it just seemed important but maybe I should have just asked you first…”

“Venhedis, Hawke! Spit it out.” Fenris reached up, placing his hands on either side of his husband’s face and pulling Aeyin down for a quick kiss. “You are being foolish. What is it you thought about?”

Wide honey-brown eyes looked back into his, and Aeyin let out a soft sigh, pressing their foreheads together. “You said - back when we met - that you’d been on the run for three years already. So you were around 22 when you escaped. If…if we’ve been together 25 years then we’ve- we’ve been together for longer than you spent as a slave.”

The idea clicked and Fenris stared at Aeyin in surprise, before quickly stepping back and looking away. That was a very heavy sort of thought. They didn’t really discuss his time with Danarius anymore, the things that had happened, the old scars of that life. Sometimes it came up, but mostly it was something he had tried to put properly behind him. But…Aeyin was right. It was significant.

“Ah, I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to bring it up!” Hawke seemed to have taken his withdrawing as a sign it’d upset him - he did tend to barrel full-force into emotional things like that before he’d realized it a lot.

Thick arms wound round the elf’s body and pulled him to Hawke’s chest. Soft kisses were placed atop his head and along the tips of his ears, the sort of gestures that were intended as comfort after a nightmare or when resolving a fight.

Fenris put up a hand to push Aeyin back from that, “You thought smashing a bottle of Aggrio would be a suitable way to remark on the matter, yes?” his voice still shook, but only slightly. To put his love at ease, he leaned up to kiss Hawke’s lips, very lightly.

“Well I mean that or you could drink it - it’s really your business what you wanted to do with that, I’m just-” another kiss cut off Aeyin rambling into apologies, and when it broke, the mage smiled down at him with softened eyes, “I’m just…happy when you’re happy.”

“You are rather an expert at making me such, so I shouldn’t wonder at your cheer.” Fenris smiled and took the bottles back up from the table, “I think we can find a suitable way to celebrate with these.”


End file.
